Les Chroniques De Haden
by Dukes
Summary: The Year of Zandus
1. Default Chapter

Haden was an amazing place, filled with various people from various cultures. People from all over the world came to see the beauties of Haden, some even hoping to make their living there. But then, in 2256 - the year of Zandus, Haden has been plagued by wars. The emperor of Baldwin began the attacks, sending his troops to the border between his country and Haden. A huge standoff took place for nearly 5 months until the emperor ordered his troops to take over. But Haden would not go down without afight and quickly relatilated, bombing the palaces and troops of Baldwin. In the process, Lo Cheng of China alligned himself with Baldwin, and soon the two massive countries proved to be too much for Haden. The once beautiful country was now a wasteland of dead bodies and poverty. People all across the land were starving and this, coupled with the recent attacks on his country, Lord Xander of Haden began recruiting soldiers for a revolution. Meanwhile, Lo Chong and the emperor of Baldwin celebrated their recent victory. Little did they know, a revolution was about to take place. 


	2. Les Chroniques De Haden, Chapter 2

"Votre majesté, nous avons installé des soldats au Pays de Gales et le Wessex. Plus de troupes franchissent actuellement la frontière dans Mercia et si tout va bien, nous aurons des troupes dans la région occidentale de Northumbria vers la fin du mois prochain," said Colonel Lesthac, as he waited his magesty's response.  
  
"Bon, Colonel. Y a-t-il un mot si les troupes de Cheng non bas ont retiré de la région orientale de Haden? J'ai attendu presque deux semaines pour que vous découvriez et j'exige une réponse!" replied a now angry King Zandus as his face turned red. He continued. "Donnez-moi une réponse, à moins que vous vouliez être exécuté. Et faites- confiancemoi, il peut être fait."  
  
Biting his lip, Lesthac finally answered his King. "Votre majesté, mes espions ont déterminé que les troupes de bas Cheng sont encore postées ici. Mais heureusement, l'Allemagne se penche actuellement vers alligning avec nous. Ils ont été récemment attaqués par des troupes de Lo Cheng's et estiment qu'ils devraient leur payer en arrière la faveur. Ce serait d'un grand secours, sirer. L'Allemagne a beaucoup de troupes, comparées au notre."  
  
"Bon, bon. Soyez sûr avoir certains de nos tissus plus fins envoyés à eux ! Y a-t-il des nouvelles sur seigneur Xander ? Combien de recrues a-t-il actuellement ? Nous avons pour la dernière fois eu 1.000. On a-t-il désormais recruté?" said Zandus in a questioning and demanding tone. Only he could use two separate tones at the same time when talking. It was just something he could do.  
  
"Votre majesté, Xander a fait un rapport tout récemment à nous. 1.000 sont tombés vers le bas à 800 mais il a passé à la partie plus inférieure de Haden et a augmenté le nombre de recrutement à 1.500. C'était il y a de deux jours. Donnant nos évaluations, il a très probablement 2.000 recrues à ce moment, monsieur." Answered Lesthac who nodded with a weak smile.  
  
"Nouvelles meilleures. Lesthac, quand Madame Jade arrivera-t-elle avec ses putains ? Mes hommes et moi avons besoin aimer, si vous savez ce que veux dire je. Hahaha ! Je suis sûr que vous obtiendrez une partie de cela aussi bien, hein?" Zandus laughed as he said this, slapping his large gut before biting into a steaming chickenwing and then taken a sip from his King's goblet.  
  
"Ils devraient arriver bientôt. Je serai de retour bientôt, père. Le duc de Yales a demandé ma présence lors d'une réunion de ville. Bonne chance avec votre uhm, aquantinces femelles." said Lesthac as he backed up and then exited the door.  
  
"Oui, oui. Sortez d'ici." Zandus yelled as he threw a biscuit at the shut door. "Stupide." 


	3. Les Chroniques De Haden, Chapter 3

A noticeable amount of people had gathered at the center of town, mostly dressed in a massive amount of clothing due to the cold climate. Some, however, barely had anything on. It was true. The people had been ran out of their homes, meaning that most of their possesions had been destroyed. The majority of Haden's population had little to nothing and the death toll from the harsh winter was rising and rising every day. Still, the people had followed their leader's orders of meeting in the town center for an announcement. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, King Zandus appeared as the crowd cheered their leader.  
  
"Merci tout de venir. Maintenant, comme vous tout avez entendu, j'ai une annonce à faire. Elle apparaît à tous les deux moi-même et le Parlement que Baldwin et la Chine n'ont aucun intérêt en donnant vers le haut et en libérant Haden de nouveau à nous et en raison de celui, actions doit être prise. Et ainsi, nous avons décidé que nous battrons en retraite. En date d'en ce moment, chaque homme dans ce village et partout d'autre dans Haden sont maintenant une partie officielle du begade contre bas Cheng et Baldwin. Tous les mâles de ce village doivent rapporter juste après cette réunion au palais royal pour l'inspection. Suivant cela, des armes et l'armure seront distribuerées. Merci la vitesse et d'un dieu." said Zandus as he raised his arms into the air. Despite some people disagreeing with this and somewhat shocked, they cheered their King as he backed away into the horse carriage as he sped off. The men immediately began heading for the royal palace as the women and children said their goodbyes to husbands and fathers.  
  
"Nous pensez-vous avoir une chance, monsieur?" said Zandus' slave boy as he shined the King's right shoe.  
  
"J'espère sûrement ainsi, Charles. J'espère sûrement ainsi." replied Zandus as he sighed. "Mais même si nous pas , nous pouvons au moins juger nos têtes hautes et dire que nous avons essayé."  
  
As Zandus' carriage arrived, the door was quickly opened by Charles as he stepped out, helped by his other two servants. Making his way into the castle as he looked over to the men gathering for their weapons and armor, he was quickly met by Lesthac who quickly began filling him in on the latest news of the battles.  
  
"Votre majesté, nos troupes pouvaient reprendre le fort Mayea au Pays de Gales. Nous sommes actuellement au milieu d'une guerre de flèche avec les troupes de bas Cheng près de la frontière entre Haden et Essex." Lesthac said with a nod as he followed beside Zandus.  
  
"Bon, bon. Y a-t-il des nouvelles sur combien s'assemble Xander a actuellement? J'espère un bon nombre, car nous avons environ 200 nouvelles recrues du village ici." said Zandus as he entered his throne and sat down, immediately starting in on his dinner.  
  
"4000 troupes, monsieur. Une fois qu'il atteint 5000, il sera sur son dos de manière vers Essex pour joindre les autres troupes et pour les aider à combattre outre du bergade de bas Cheng" replied Lesthac as he again nodded, happy to report this good news.  
  
"L'ampèreheure, celui est des nouvelles extrêmement bonnes. Lesthac, descendent au grain et accueillent les nouvelles recrues. Donnez-leur un bon repas puis préparez leur armure et armes. Je voudrais également qu'elles aient de la formation à obtenir préparée. Ils partiront en des autres quelques jours." Zandus said as he took a bite out of his dinner.  
  
"J'ai raison là-dessus, monsieur. Merci." replied Lesthac as he exited the room. 


End file.
